The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Electronic devices typically support a variety of protocols. A protocol supported by a device may be directed towards any type of activity involving the device. For example, the way in which a device communicates with another entity may be dictated, at least in part, upon a protocol.
Typically, a device is manufactured to support a fixed set of protocols. If, after the device is manufactured, it is desired that the device support a new protocol, then the device must be refurbished. For example, for a device to support a new protocol, new software may need to be added to the device or the existing software may need to be updated. Installing or updating software may be a resource intensive and time consuming process.